


"Oh no… Looks like we trapped in this closet together…"

by hombrepatineta



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hombrepatineta/pseuds/hombrepatineta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title reads, Kurama and Minamisawa end up trapped in a closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh no… Looks like we trapped in this closet together…"

**Author's Note:**

> This mini fic is HELLA OLD  
> I wrote it as a joke, from a prompt of silly fics on tumblr
> 
> don't take it seriously!!!

And there they were, trapped in the closet, after storing all the shit these guys use for practice, it had to happen, this classical event in fictional literature, as I said THEY WERE TRAPPED IN THE CLOSET and they needed to get out.  
Either one of these two idiots left the door locked, and a gust of wind closed it... I don't know if that's possible but that's surely what must had happened...  
Anyway, they were kinda fighting over who had the fault, something that also happens in this kind of events. Eventually they got tired and sit on the floor, Minamisawa seemed angry, he lost his appointment in a beauty spa because of this, Kurama on the other hand was grateful for having him as company, he also thought that Minamisawa was still pretty without the spa thingy but of course, he wasn't going to say it, he felt that that was almost like confessing!  
Going back to Minamisawa he wasn't mad about the fact that he was trapped with Kurama, they are friends after all! Ah I forgot to mention that... But this appointment, he has been waiting for it for MONTHS and it was FUCKING EXPENSIVE, and he knew Kurama wasn't going to pay him, and getting a new appointment would be hella difficult since in that spa... They hated irresponsibility!! uh that's the word? I don't know....

The spa.... yeah he kept thinking about that because if he thought of something else he would be reminded that he's trapped, in a closet, and as is usual in these type of events at least one of them has to be CLAUSTROPHOBIC and I'll let you know it was Minamisawa... So yeah it was a living dream for Kurama right now but almost hell for the purple haired guy...

Minamisawa started to shiver, the air conditioner wasn't that high! Kurama noticed it, he asked if he was ok, Mnmsw told him no, I lost my appointment, Kurama told him to forget about that and to stop being a whiny baby.  
After a little while Minamisawa couldn't hold it more and hugged Kurama, and the little kid was like omg what's happening? IS THIS HAPPENING? and of course, as it is usual in this kind of literary events, Minamisawa made him swear to not tell whatever was happening at the moment... But Kurama said "we are friends! what's so bad about hugging?" "IDIOT is not the hug, it's just... it seems like I'm claustrophobic???" *said in a broken and interrogative voice??* "oh.... then we have to get out of here asap!!" because he just couldn't see his loved one suffering!! even if the hug was going to stop!!! So he stood up, took one of the soccer ball and sidewindered the door.... Wait a minute.... WHY WE DIDN'T DO THIS BEFORE yeah both of them must have thought that... yeah who cares about the broken door?? Is the school's fault for having shitty doors that close when they shouldn't...

Then they felt stupid, and Kurama felt bad because Minamisawa lost his appointment... But the later, after seeing how the tiny ultra mini one reacted, felt good... He was so glad for having him as a friend, and who cares about spas appointments... Kurama was one and only and spas come and go....


End file.
